<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twin Drabbles 12 by Blackcat42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127180">Twin Drabbles 12</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42'>Blackcat42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Word Drabbles [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Word Drabbles [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twin Drabbles 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Drama </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“ I’m not a drama queen you slagger” shouted Sunstreaker storming away to the wash racks.</p><p>“ Really cause you are acting like one” called Sideswipe to his brother’s retreating back.. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Irritating </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“ Primus you’re irritating” grumbled Sunstreaker trying to read his data pad.</p><p>“ I heard that Sunshine” called Sideswipe from his desk, who was tapping his fingers on it.</p><p>“ And I said it” yelled Sunstreaker. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Gawk </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“ Sunny don’t you have anything better to do with your time? Like gawk at yourself in the mirror” said Sideswipe, noticing that Sunstreaker had been staring at him for quite some time.</p><p>“Why would I need to do that when you could gawk at me instead” said Sunstreaker.</p><p>“Sunstreaker have you hit your helm recently?” asked Sideswipe slowly exiting the room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Happier</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“ Oh enough with the self-loathing already. It’s two days before our creation day. Would it kill you to act happier for once” said Sideswipe to his moody twin.</p><p>“ It just might” chimed in a random mech siting at the closest table to the twins. Sunstreaker rolled his optics and left his twin in the rec room arguing with the other mech.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Display </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“ Am I on display?” asked Sunstreaker catching Sideswipe watching him paint.</p><p>“ By all means, stare all you want but be warned, that I do bite” said Sunstreaker putting down his paint brush.</p><p>“ I was just admiring your artist skills” said Sideswipe from the doorway to Sunstreaker’s art studio.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Permission</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“ I don’t recall giving you permission to go anywhere Sideswipe” said Sunstreaker blocking the exit with his bulky frame.</p><p>“ I’m sorry. I must have missed the message. I need your permission” shouted Sideswipe.</p><p>“ Did I stutter” asked Sunstreaker.</p><p>“ No but why do I need permission from you” asked Sideswipe.</p><p>“ I’m the older twin” answered Sunstreaker closing the door and locking it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Flies </span>
  </strong>
</p><p> “ Unless you’re planning on catching some flies, you should probably shut your mouth Sides. It’s a rather undignified look on you” commented Sunstreaker. Sideswipe closed his mouth and glared at his twin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Covers</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> “ Don’t be thinking you’re going to do anything. Your still injured and you look like re heated slag” said Sunstreaker tucking the covers around his twin.</p><p>“ Gee thanks Sunny” said Sideswipe curling up against the wall and burying his face into the pillow</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Partners </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“ Stop picking fights with me Sunny. We’re partners” said Sideswipe playing with his cube of energon.</p><p>“ I don’t know. Are we partners or just stuck together” asked Sunstreaker. Sideswipe did not have an answer for that and just sipped his drink.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Bleed</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“ Don’t bleed on my floor” ordered Sunstreaker.</p><p>“ Sure, no problem. It’s not like I’ve been stabbed or anything” said Sideswipe.</p><p>“ I meant, follow me into the wash racks so I can tend to those cuts that are leaking energon onto my clean floor” explained Sunstreaker grabbing Sideswipe’s arm and dragging him into their wash racks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Temper</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“ Sunny listen for once” said Sideswipe gaining his brother’s attention.</p><p>“ There is so much I want to tell you but you wasted the conversation with our squabbling last time” said Sideswipe backed up against the wall. Sunstreaker felt his face plate heat up to show embarrassment, his twin was right.</p><p>“ Look I’m sorry. I know I’ve got a temper”</p><p>“ Yes Sunny you’ve always had a temper but there are bigger things going on than your ego” said Sideswipe which made Sunstreaker listen to what his twin had to say.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Presents </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“ What’s wrong Sunny. Did your fans not get what you wanted this vorn. You have so many presents I’d think that’s nearly impossible” said Sideswipe watching Sunstreaker add another three presents to his big pile of gifts from his fans.</p><p>“ Are you jealous Sides” asked Sunstreaker unwrapping a present. Sideswipe glared and gave Sunstreaker a rude gesture</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>